Every Litter Bit Hurts/Trivia
Trivia *'Character revelation': Giggles is an environmentalist, who gets mad at people for littering and/or not recycling. *This is the first time in the TV series where Nutty and Sniffles don't appear in the same episode. *Giggles survives for 11 seconds without her heart. *When Giggles give the fishing rod to Lumpy, she says, "Here, take this." *This episode makes Lumpy the second character to be seen smoking, the first being Pop. *This is the first time Pop has killed a character in an episode without also killing Cub. The other times are A Hole Lotta Love (Debatable), Spare Tire, and A Handy Nanny. *Since The Cursed Idol is in the lake it may have been the cause for Cub's death. Which makes sense since the Cursed Idol probably has the ability to keep TNT lit even if it's underwater. *This is the only TV episode where Pop kills a character besides Cub, as a featuring character rather than a starring character. *All of the items dumped in the lake include: **Giggles' hairbrush **Two tires **A dirty plunger **The Cursed Idol **A water container **A furnace **A steak **An open coffin with a skeleton **A fire hydrant **A TV **A water heater **A Lumpy doll **A sink **Three bottles of soda **Several six-ring packs **A boot **An accordion **A bag of syringes. *This is the first TV episode in which The Mole's featuring pop-up is used. *Throughout this episode, Giggles gets mad at Lumpy a total of four times. *This is the episode where Giggles speaks clear English the most. *At the very end, when The Mole's garbage bag rips, one of the items that fell out was an empty tin can, meaning that he picked up an actual piece litter off-screen. *Both YouTube thumbnails spoil the following: ** Part 1 spoils Cub's numerous injuries before death. ** Part 2 spoils Giggles' death Cultural References *The moral means that people newly appointed to positions of responsibility tend to be eager to make big or far-reaching changes *The scene in which Lumpy is in the wrecked truck is similar to a scene from "Resident Evil: Extinction". Superlatives *Lumpy's explosive injury is similar to his death in From Hero to Eternity. *Lumpy's death is similar to his death in Dunce Upon a Time. *Cub's death in this episode is similar to Russell's death from Off the Hook, as both are killed by Lumpy and both deaths involve explosions and fishing rods. *Giggles' death is similar to Pop's death in As You Wish, Nutty's death in The Wrong Side of the Tracks, Bishop's death in the 1986 film "Aliens", and NOS-4-A2's death in the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command episode "Revenge of the Monsters". Continuity *Among the trash Giggles first discovers in the lake are the The Cursed Idol, one of the stuffed Lumpy dolls from The Wrong Side of the Tracks, the sink from And the Kitchen Sink, and the dirty plunger and the water heater from Wishy Washy. Production Notes *When this episode aired along with As You Wish and Take a Hike on YouTube, the alternate title for the conglomeration of the segments was named "Marooned Five" (a reference to the band name Maroon 5), which was originally named "The Fifth Grade". Lumpy and Sniffles appear in all three episodes. In addition, Lumpy starred in all three episodes and dies twice, while Sniffles dies in all three episodes. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia